


#SanversWeek 2017

by OwnYourStage



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/pseuds/OwnYourStage
Summary: So queercapwriting did a #sanversweek and I wrote for it so I figured I should post that here!





	1. Day 1: Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of nb!Alex so here you go! I come bearing cute fluffy Sanvers featuring body dysphoria! so yeah tw. Body dysphoria

Alex was afraid, not because they didn't trust Maggie, they did. No, they were afraid because they wanted tonight to be perfect. After months of dating, and a few not so subtle nudges from Kara, Alex finally felt ready to take the plunge. Yes, Alex Danvers, bad ass DEO Agent and winner of the best older sibling on earth award 10 years running, is finally going to have sex with their girlfriend. It has taken them awhile to get to this point but they are nothing if not determined. 

They had spoken with maggie mere weeks into their relationship. informing her that, while they are not sex repulsed, it might still be a while before they are ready to have sex. They, as a couple, needed to reach a certain level of intimacy before Alex could feel comfortable baring themself, no pun intended, to Maggie.

But that was months ago, and this is now, and now Alex is freaking out. They texted Maggie to come over after work as they had a surprise. They strategically placed rose petals on the bed and had wine flown in, courtesy of Kara, from a french vineyard. 

Everything is set up perfectly but Alex doesn't think they can do it. It had started small, a bit of dysphoria when taking off their binder. Though now they are slowly moving towards full scale panic about the idea of having sex tonight. 

Suddenly, and much too quickly for Alex's liking, there is a light knock on the door followed by a soft, "Ally?" as their girlfriend let herself into their apartment.

"Ally where are you? I got your text an-"

Maggie walks into the bedroom to see Alex sitting in the floor, binder in one hand the other holding lingerie as they look down at their sports bra clad body in disgust.

"Alex, Al, babe, what happened?" Maggie walks slowly towards her partner, face scrunched into a look of confused concern.

Alex looks up at her approach and tears fall from their eyes. "Maggie I am so sorry, I just can't do this tonight. I thought I could but I was wrong. and I am so sorry you probably raced here after work and you aren't even going to get what you came here for." Alex says in a rush barely pausing to breath. As their sentence ends they look down again, unwilling to look at the disappointment they are sure is written across Maggie's face.

Maggie slides to the floor next to Alex and lifts their chin slowly, staring at them until they open the eyes they hastily shut at her approach.

"Alex I am here, not because you planned to sleep with me, that's what you were setting up here right? Tonight was going to be the night?" at Alex's small nod Maggie pulled them closer into a hug and starts to stroke their hair. "Babe, remember when you first told me you were ace, remember how I said we never have to have sex if you aren't comfortable with it?" 

Alex pulls back from Maggie a bit at this and stares wide eyed at their girlfriend, "Mags I love you, and I want to do this with you," 

"We don't have to do it toni-"

"Mags let me finish," Maggie smiled sweetly at the innuendo that went over her partner's head. "Mags I love you, and I want to have sex with you, because it would make you happy, and I want to make you happy, just as you make me happy." Maggie presses her lips together, visibly resisting interrupting Alex again. "So one day we will have sex, and it will be amazing, and then you can cuddle me because that is what makes me happy."

Maggie stands slowly, tugging alex to their feet to stand in front of her. She crosses her arms holding back from speaking as Alex looks at her expectantly. "Oh can I speak now Agent Danvers?"

Alex shakes their head exasperatedly, "Yes, Detective Sawyer, you can"

"Good well first off let me say I am glad you said one day because I can see you are not in the right mindset to have sex with me tonight"

Shocked at what seems to be a sharp tone they launch into an apology, "I am so-"

Maggie held her hand up to stop the torrent of apologies about to spill from Alex's mouth. "Danvers I allowed you to finish, now you have to give me my turn." Alex looked confused as Maggie smiles sweetly..

"You are right maggie, continue, I'll wait." 

Smug smile on her face Maggie continued, "Good, so as I was saying, Al, I love you, I loved you before I knew you were asexual, I love you now, and I will love you if we never have sex because I am dating you, Alex Danvers, not your body. So take all the time you need, and remember that you love the way I play with your hair cus I will spend no less than a solid hour messing in it tonight when we cuddle."Maggie smiles then, all dimples and crinkly eyes looking up at her gorgeous partner.

"How did I end up so lucky Maggie?" Alex asks pulling Maggie into their arms

"I don't know danvers it might be the pout, Danvers girls have a wicked powerful pout, seems like y’all can convince anyone of anything when you unleash it." dodging the shove she knew that answer would elicit she heads towards the kitchen. "So Al, how does cuddles with pizza and that super expensive wine that I am sure you made Kara go get for us sound?"

Smiling wide Alex grabs their phone, "Sounds amazing babe, I will call the pizzeria you pick a movie okay" 

Maggie looks to her partner with a smile, "You got it Danvers, and hey toss me a bottle opener, this wine kid danvers got us looks amazing. 

After a catch and quick uncorking that leaves alex a bit breathless because damn, their girlfriend is smooth as fuck, the couple settles into the couch to watch Netflix.

Alex snuggles into Maggie, their head over her heart with a small smile, just as they get comfy, Maggie's hand lazily moving through their locks of hair, there is a knock at the door.

"Hey Al, know the best part of you being on top" Alex looks up questioningly at Maggie’s small smile, getting the innuendo but not getting where Maggie is going with it.

"You have to go and get the pizza, have at it danvers" Maggie laughs at Alex's incredulous look when she lightly shoves them to get them headed towards the door. As Alex pays for the pizza she refills their glasses of wine.

"I have returned with sustenance" Alex smiles holding the pizza over their head.

"My hero!" Maggie replies pulling Alex down onto the couch so they can eat.  
Hours later, after the movie has long since ended and Maggie is barely awake to continue to stroke Alex's hair, Alex lifts slowly and turns over, looking at their sleeping girlfriend in wonder, they whisper, "I love you, Maggie Sawyer."

With a small sleepy smile Maggie mutters, "I love you too Danvers but either carry me to bed or lay back down, it's cold and you were my blanket" 

Laughing quietly but not wanting to break the comfy love bubble they have made, Alex settles back down figuring that they can stay on the couch for a few more hours. As they drift back to sleep to the rhythmic motion of Maggie's hands in their hair they can't help but to think, they are the luckiest person in the world.


	2. Day 2: Nerd Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this time I come bearing some competitive nerds Alex and Maggie taking over gamenight featuring superfriends and supercorp.

"Alex Danvers you have got to be the nerdiest secret agent in existence, and that is coming from a guy with every marvel superhero on his desk!" Winn yells over his beer bottle. The super friends had settled into a routine and thursday, was game night.

"Excuse me Schott but I think I am Winning this round of trivial pursuit!" Maggie glares as she walks over to stand above Winn and glare down at him angrily.

Winn, suddenly remembering, that despite being very small, Maggie could definitely snap him in two, shrinks down into the couch. Trying unsuccessfully to hide behind the cuddle pile that is Kara and Lena.

Sauntering over to them with a shit eating grin Alex replies, "Mags leave poor Winn, alone he can't help it if he recognizes greatness"

Maggie spins abruptly catching Alex off guard with her speed, "Why don't we have a little challenge Danvers, since you seem so sure you can out nerd me, 10 questions, Winn can judge, loser buys dinner tomorrow."

"B-but what about trivial pursuit?" Alex sputters still shocked by how quickly Maggie can move.

"Well kid Danvers and Lena seem content here on the couch, James is half asleep over there since he's been losing all night anyway" James chuckles at this and curls up in the armchair he has commandeered for the past 4 game nights. "and with Winn as our judge I don't think anyone will mind if we have a bit of a change of games, that is unless you are scared." 

"Oh you are so on Sawyer, and remember, I hate tofu" smirking Alex turns to Winn and pulls him to a wobbly standing position. "Okay Winn you stand, Maggie and I will each take a chair," turning to Maggie she adds, "raise your hand to answer and most points out of 10 wins?"

Tilting her head slightly and smirking she replied, "sounds good to me Danvers and hey, when I win, do I get a kiss?" 

Alex shakes her head and gets her game face on, "okay Winn fire off the questions, we are ready"

After pausing to think of a good question and ponder his life choices Winn smiles, "I can't believe I am letting you two drag me into this but okay, something easy first, what is the chemical formula and nomenclature for serotonin?"

With no hesitation and barely allowing Winn to finish the sentence Alex's hand rockets into the air. 

"Wow surprisingly Alex knows this one" Winn says sarcastically, though he gulps when the couple glares at him "Okay Alex go for it"

"Serotonin, C10H12N2O named either 5-HYDROXYTRYPTAMINE or 3-(2-Aminoethyl)-1H-indol-5-ol both are accurate." Alex rattles off quickly. Maggie looks over at her girlfriends in awe a small smile appearing on her lips. 

She is so hot when she gets nerdy Maggie thinks before shaking her head and getting back into the game. "No fair Winn, that was clearly pandering to Alex's biochemical and medical backgrounds"

Winn looks fearfully between the couple but Alex comes to his rescue. "Mags you are science division, you could have answered that question easily, be quicker on the draw next time, detective." 

Trying to hold back a smile Maggie retorts, "was still unfair, but okay Danvers, I will get the next one, go ahead Winn."

Suddenly realizing just how bad an idea this was, Winn decides to think quickly, "okay that's one point for Alex" she laughs before sticking her tongue out at Maggie, who rolls her eyes in response. 

"Next question, what was in each room guarding the philosopher's stone, listed as the order they're encountered and what professor provided each enchantment or guard?"

"Winn that isn't even real!" Alex blurts as Maggie smiles big and wiggles the fingers of the hand she has raised.

"No one said it had to be science questions Danvers, just nerd based and Harry Potter, is definitely nerd, it's not our fault if you can't remember the answer," Maggie smiles at the thinly veiled frustration on Alex’s face, "may I answer now Winn?"

Turning green at the sharp look Alex shoots him he shrugs, “sure Maggie"

"The answer is fluffy provided by hagrid, devil's snare provided by sprout, charmed flying keys from flitwick, giant chess by mcgonagall, quirrell's troll, snape's potion bottles, and last dumbledore's charm placed onto the mirror of erised." Maggie smiles so wide her dimples are in full view, Alex pauses for a moment staring at her girlfriends smug face.

“Okay that is one point for Maggie, are you sure you all really want to do this?” Winn asks knowing how competitive they are, especially with each other.

“YES!” they yell in perfect unison meeting each other's eyes and laughing out loud.

“You two are disgustingly cute Alex,” Kara mumbles her face still buried in Lena's shoulder.

“Kid Danvers I’d reply but you kind of made it to easy since you are currently wrapped around Lena like a swaddle blanket.”

“Touche” Kara giggled nuzzling Lena before resuming their snuggling.

“Barring anymore interruptions, let’s continue, I have a dinner to win” Alex says turning from her sister and narrowing her eyes at Winn. 

“O-okay gimme a sec to think” Winn stammers worried at what these two competitors will do if he doesn’t come up with some decent questions. “Okay I got it.”

After 6 more questions, 4 of which Maggie answered by virtue of her quick reflexes, and some subtle distraction of her competition, Alex is helpless when Maggie takes her flannel off revealing a henly that shows off tightly toned arms.

“Okay question 9, what is quantum entanglement”

A murmur of “Ooo I know this one” comes from the Lena/Kara pile.

“Hush Lena I got this, it’s my chance to answer right Winn, my hand went up first.”

“No way Danvers I was faster!”

“I doubt it! Winn who was faster?” Alex yells turning towards Winn angrily

Wincing and looking down Winn mumbles, “Uhhh, sorry Maggie but I saw Alex’s hand first”

“Ha! Okay so quantum entanglement is the phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of the particles cannot be described independently of the others, no matter the distance of the particles in question. Rather a quantum state must be stated for the entire system.” Alex looks smug as she turns to Winn. “Is that correct judge?”

Sighing Winn replies,”you know it is Alex, okay I will determine a final question”

As Winn and Alex interact Maggie is having a bit of a reaction to her hot nerd girlfriend. She gulps as Alex glances over to her.

“Everything good Mags?”

“Uh yeah Danvers, just thinking, maybe we should go home and, entangle quantumly,” this line, delivered with a wink has Alex standing as she scoops up Maggie's jacket. 

“You know what that sounds like a great idea, thanks for the trivia Winn! Maggie and I are gonna fold.” she has Maggies hand in hers and is headed towards the door, as she turns back to her sister and calls, “Kara you two have to meet us for Noonan’s tomorrow don’t forget, love you, bye!”

Maggie hears a faint “I won’t” as the door shuts behind her.

“I am never doing that again!” Winn exclaims sinking into the nearest chair

“You did it to yourself Winn you know those two nerds are the most competitive couple in national city.” James says rising from the armchair to grab another slice of pizza.


	3. Day 3: “You’re drunk.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex get drunk and their amazing girlfriends are amused. Featuring Alex's pickup line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like nb!Alex okay lolz

The alien bar was pretty slow tonight. Not that the two couples sitting near the pool tables minded. It was nice to have a the bar to themselves for once. Maggie had one small problem though. Her partner was across the room attempting to drink alcohol made for kryptonians, and their very inebriated sister, wasn’t helping the situation.

“Okay so on the count of three we down the alien shots right?” Alex asks the bartender, leaning heavily on the bar.

“Right!” Kara replies bouncing slightly in her chair with anticipation and smiling at her sibling

Looking on with concern Lena asks, “ummm, Alex is it safe for you to drink that?”

“Hush Lena I can do it! Anything Kara can do I can do better!”

“Except fly!” Kara eclaims moving her hand through the air wildly.

“Right! I can’t fly, yet!” Nearly slipping of the bar chair Alex picks up their shot glass. “Okay barkeep countdown!”

“Nope!” Maggie slides into the chair to the left of Alex and grabs their shot glass. “Danvers what the hell? Do you even know what’s in this?”

Suddenly appearing very serious and getting the trademark Danvers crinkle on their face Alex looks Maggie in the eye, leans forward, and whispers, “come closer.:”

Maggie leans towards Alex and asks softly, “what’s up Al?”

“You” Alex pauses to hiccup before continuing, “You are very pretty.”

Maggie shakes her head at Alex’s antics, “And you need a warm bed”

“And cuddles?” Alex exclaims looking to her girlfriend with wide almost pleading eyes.

“And cuddles.” Maggie barely gets out through her laughter as Alex preens beside her.

Meanwhile Kara has maneuvered her way into Lena’s lap and is looking into her eyes unblinkingly. Suddenly she leans towards Alex and says, “hey, did you know Lena has eyes like a forest, like they are so green, like, like an emerald, yeah her eyes are like super precious emeralds. Or, or kypronite!” turning her head quickly and nearly knocking them off the bar chair Kara tells Lena, “you are my-”

“Don’t finish that sentence love.” Lena kisses Kara’s forehead before leaning towards Maggie, a difficult feat when trying to keep her and Kara on the chair. “Maggie I suggest we call a couple of Ubers and take our dates home.”

“Sounds like a Plan.” Maggie grabs her phone and sets two Ubers to take them, one to Lena’s penthouse and the other to Maggie’s apartment, as Alex stands. Noticing the strange look Alex has she asks, “Everything okay Al?”

Alex can barely contain their smile as they reply, “I'm writing you a ticket.“

“Alex what are y-” Maggie asks looking confused.

“’Cus you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you.” Alex bursts out laughing at their joke.

“Okay Danvers the uber is pulling up, time to go.” Turning back towards Lena she calls, “Lena the Ubers are pulling up, grab your respective Danvers.”

“Okay Maggie just paying the tab,” pulling Kara behind her Lena meets Alex and Maggie outside the bar. “Thanks for grabbing the Uber Maggie!” Lena calls as she steers Kara towards the second car that just pulled up.

“No problem Lena thanks for grabbing the tab.”

“Anytime!”

“Bye Alex!” Kara calls as she slides into the uber in front of Lena.

“Kara the pretty cop is coming home with me! I’ll text you about it later!” Shaking her head and wondering how she let them get this drunk without noticing, though she knows exactly why she was distracted, Maggie slides into the Uber.

After a short drive they arrive at Maggie's apartment, and head inside.

“You are like, the cutest woman on the planet!” Alex suddenly exclaims tugging Maggie towards them.

“And you’re drunk”

Alex suddenly looks very serious and nods, “Yes. Yes I am.” Leaning on Maggie Alex whispers. “Can we go cuddle Mags?”

Maggie shakes her head at Alex’s antics again realizing she’s been doing that all night but glad that her datemate got to unwind, even if they did almost make some poor life choices. “You know what Alex, That sounds like an amazing plan.”


	4. Day 4: Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like Maggie is so totally a Gryffindor and Alex is a Ravenclaw. And I just needed another excuse to write competitive sanvers. that is my jam.

“You know Gryffindor is going down today right Sawyer?” Alex asks over their toast smirking at Maggie before taking a bite. It was the day of the Quidditch Finals and in a blowout match a couple weeks ago Ravenclaw clinched a spot in the finals over Slytherin. Whilst Maggie is proud of her partner, Alex broke the hogwarts record for most points scored in a single match, she is to competitive to let a jab like that get a pass.

Smiling sweetly she replies, “Oh Danvers, just because the Mon-el can’t block your shots doesn’t mean I am unable to.” 

“Want to put a wager behind those outlandish claims hotshot?”

“You got yourself a wager Danvers!” The rest of the Ravenclaw house team shakes their heads at the couple's antics as Kara walks over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Making you two captains was such a bad call.” Kara says shaking her head and sitting next to Alex.

“Little Danvers I am hurt,” Maggie dramatically clutches her chest. “A bit of competition is healthy in a relationship. Are you and baby Luthor going to watch the match?”

“Of course though we are at odds sadly.”

“You should just root for Ravenclaw Kara!” Alex exclaims, “I am your sibling after all, who could blame you?” Alex let’s out a slight pout.

“Only all of Gryffindor! Don’t listen to her Kara root for me, I mean Gryffindor.” Maggie answers dimples out in full force.

“You say sitting at the Ravenclaw table.” Alex says smiling at their girlfriend antics.

“We can go,” Maggie prepares to stand as if she is actually headed to the Gryffindor table.

“No way Maggie, I am meeting Lena here!.” Kara says stuffing food into her mouth.

“Kara if you aren’t careful you two will become THAT couple.” Alex says with a chuckle.  
“You mean the way that you and Maggie are?” Lena asks finally arriving and sliding into a seat next to Kara. “Good morning mo stór.” Lena leans towards Kara for a kiss. “So what are they wagering for their bet?”

“It’s sad that you know they have a bet going and you weren’t even here yet.” Kara says.

“The terms of the bet! I nearly forgot! When I win I want a Decoy Detonator!” Maggie says in a rush.

“You are not getting a decoy detonator Maggie!” Alex yell causing a few Ravenclaws to glare at the couple over their textbooks.

“And why not?” Maggie asks..

“Reasons, but when I win I want a back massage.” 

“Sounds good, though you aren’t going to win, but my team is flagging me down. Time to head to the pitch, see you there Danvers.” Maggie winks at Alex before heading to the Gryffindor table to gather her team for warm ups.

Meanwhile Alex has developed a slight Danvers crinkle, “she left without a kiss, I will have to crush Gryffindor for that slight.” Alex motions for their team to follow them to the pitch. “Kara, Lena see you all after Ravenclaw has the cup!” Alex waves goodbye to their sister and her girlfriend before heading out of the great hall.

“They are ridiculous Kara.” Lena says stealing a sausage from Kara's plate.

“Yes they are, and that is mine!” Kara says as Lena shakes her head and holds the fork aloft for Kara to eat.

“Okay time to head down” Lena grasps Kara’s hand and tugs her away from the table. 

“Yes! We have to get really good seats!” Kara exclaims pulling Lena as she speeds out of the great hall.

*Flash Forward 40 minutes*

“Here comes the Gryffindor team Lead by Maggie Sawyer!” hearing Winn’s commentary Maggie looks back to her team. Okay that’s our cue, no matter what happens team this season has been great, let’s go show everyone what’s Gryffindor's got one last time. 

As her team cheers they fly out and do a lap around the Quidditch pitch, landing in front of the Ravenclaw team.

Profesor J’onzz walks between the two teams, “Captains shake hands!” 

Maggie and Alex meet in the middle of the teams and Alex extends their hand. “I love you babe but you are going down.” Alex says grasping Maggie's hand.

“You wish Danvers.” Maggie smirks at Alex as they end the shake.

“Let’s have a nice clean match!” J’onn yells as the 14 players kick off. He releases the balls and heads to the side to referee.

Alex, quick on the draw, as usual, grabs the quaffle and speeds down the pitch, dodging a bludger by spinning into a dive. They are rocketing towards the goal Maggie is currently guarding.

Maggie shakes her head, knowing what Alex is planning, she continues heading towards the left goal. About five feet ahead of the goal post Alex throws the quaffle straight up to the Ravenclaw chaser that flew up above them, catching it at the last second. 

Luckily Maggie had anticipated this move and had started flying straight up as soon as Alex got within 8 feet of the goal, luckily she flies fast. Blocking the attempted goal at the last second and dropping the quaffle to Vasquez who was flying low to the ground near the goal post.

Vasquez takes the quaffle and speeds to the other end of the pitch as Maggie smiles to herself for accurately reading Alex’s play.

Okay just got to do that like 1000 more times Maggie thinks. God Alex looks hot on a broom.

“Stop thinking of Danvers naked captain!” Yells one of the Gryffindor beaters as he smacks a bludger towards the Ravenclaw seeker.

Maggie shakes her head focusing on the game.

Three hours, 15 saves, and 14 Gryffindor goals later, Maggie is getting tired. She has thwarted Alex time and time again but she’s getting sloppy as time wears on. And alex looks like they could go another Three hours. Also The Ravenclaw seeker hasn’t been falling for the feints that Maggie had her seeker attempt as Gryffindor tries to get high enough on the scoreboard to win even if they lose the snitch. 

Alex on the other hand, needs the snitch caught now. They have one beater playing defense as their seeker tries to find the snitch before gryffindor can get another goal. Suddenly they see a flash of gold and notices their seeker heading into a swan dive. The Gryffindor beater attempts the stop him with a bludger but luckily Alex has a one of the best beaters at Hogwarts on their team. She played baseball, a sport Kara had to Explain to Alex, in the muggle world. 

Alex is cheering on their Seeker hoping they can grab the elusive snitch before, “No!” Alex exclaims. 

Maggie is pulled out of her thinking at another Gryffindor goal, she does a little flip to try to wake up and show her appreciation. Her team is doing amazingly.

Though at the same moment both captains hear the ending horn. Alex Wasn’t able to tell their seeker not to catch the snitch in time. With that last Gryffindor goal there is a tie for the quidditch cup.

Both captains land and begin running towards professor J’onzz. 

“Before you say it, yes, you tied. 

“But” both captains start.

“Sorry but that is my ruling. For the first time in 70 years there is a tie for the Quidditch House Cup! Now shake hands teams” 

Maggie and Alex shake their heads but line their teams up for handshakes as Kara, Lena, Winn, and James come running.

“That match was so intense!” Kara says breathless as she reaches her sibling and their girlfriend. The teams start heading back to the locker rooms to shower and get ready for the parties their houses will throw. Yelling good game to each other and their captains.

“Maggie you were incredible! And Alex omg you flew so fast! And the plays!” Kara is bouncing from excitement as Maggie and Alex smile at her.

“Glad you were entertained kid.” Maggie replies.

“She about broke my hand watching that save where you flew directly towards Alex.” Kara looks to Lena apologetically.

“That was so cool though!” James exclaims looking at Maggie like she’s a hero. “Oh before I forget! Alex you have to teach me that spinning dive move for next season!”

Laughing at their friend's enthusiasm Alex agrees to work with James on the move over the summer.

“Commentating that match was so intense, you two looked out for blood!” Winn laughs.

“We had a lot riding on this match.” Maggie says looking at Alex with a smile. “Wait! We tied, do I not get my decoy detonator now?” 

Alex sighs, “ one, you were never getting that, but yeah we both lose the bet but hey atleast we have parties in our houses to look forward to.”

“Honestly Al, I’d prefer to find a quiet place to cuddle with my partner for a while.” Maggie says looking at Alex and remembering how hot they looked flying.

“They want to ‘cuddle’” Winn says doing air quotes when he says cuddle.

Alex glares at him and asks, “Yes cuddle, got a problem with that Schott?” Alex walks to stand in front of Winn.

Squeaking he answers, “Nope. no problem have fun!.”Before backing up to stand next to Kara.

“Stop intimidating Winn, Alex.” Maggie laughs, “Okay guys we are headed off to the room of requirement. See you all at the Gryffindor party in a few hours?” Maggie asks.

“Mags I have to show up at the Ravenclaw party at some point!” Alex says shaking their head.

“Yes we will head there first Al, there party will probably end first and it’s your night to stay over.”

“Fair point, okay we will see you all in a bit, later guys!” Alex calls walking away holding Maggie's hand.


	5. Day 5: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is adorable and Maggie is the best girlfriend for making the best breakfast food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short but day 7 makes up for it trust me

Alex looks so innocent when they sleep, hair messy an arm thrown lazily over their face. The rising sun falling on their hair highlighting just how red it is, and bringing the gold and copper tones forward as well.  


Maggie stares at her partner, a bit breathless at just how beautiful they are. Sliding closer to Alex’s warmth Maggie debates staying in bed and cuddling her badass Secret Agent. But she knows Alex had a rough night at the DEO and she wants her partner to wake up to a warm bath and a delicious breakfast.  


Placing a kiss to Alex’s temple Maggie grabs her notepad from her bedside table and writes her partner a note.

Alex,  
There is a hot bath and french toast breakfast waiting for you when you wake up.

Leaving the note on her pillow she heads to the bathroom to run a bath. She turns the heat to max and adds some lavender oil to the water before heading to the kitchen to start cooking.  


As Maggie flips the french toast Alex walks into the kitchen and wraps their arms around Maggie from behind. “Good morning babe” Alex says sleepily placing a kiss on the back of Maggie’s neck.  


Maggie turns leaning up to kiss Alex properly. “Hey babe, how you feeling?”  


“Like a kryptonian fell on me.” Alex says with a laugh.  


Shaking her head Maggie replies, “Well there's a warm bath waiting and breakfast should be ready when you’re done.”  


Smiling wide Alex asks, “will there be bacon?”  


“Danvers what do you take me for? I know how much you love bacon so yes, there is bacon, but brush your teeth after. You know how much I hate bacon breath.” Maggie laughs kissing Alex and pushing them towards the bathroom. “Now go relax, breakfast has another 20 minutes give or take, before it’s ready.”  


As Alex heads to the bath Maggie smiles, “God I love them.” She whispers flipping the toast again before opening the pack of bacon.  


“I love you more!” Alex calls from the tub.  


“Impossible Danvers, impossible!” Maggie says laughing so hard she nearly drops the toast. “Because I love you most!”


	6. Day 6: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt was smut and yet I still snuck in some fluff. Enjoy!

It had been a rough day at the precinct, Maggie was stuck doing some paperwork for a precinct-wide sensitivity training. All because a couple of beat cops decided maybe black lives didn't matter so much. It took everything in her not to kick their privileged asses when they were hauled in by a superior officer.  


But now, now it was 1 am and Maggie was stumbling into her new apartment, their new apartment, she thinks seeing her partner asleep on the sofa.  


“Mags, that you?” comes a sleepy whisper as the lump on the couch moves around a bit. Though she isn't fooled, she can see her secret agent is more alert than they sound.  


“Yeah babe it's me, why are you still awake?”  


“I was waiting for you to come home.” Alex replies a lilt to their voice.  


“Everything okay babe?” Maggie asks walking over to the couch.  


“Yeah Mags everything is fine.” Looking up at their still standing girlfriend Alex smirks. “Feel up to coming to bed?”  


Looking puzzled but intrigued Maggie takes Alex’s hand and leads them to the bedroom. “Alex what is this?’ Their bedroom was awash in candlelight, rose petals were spread across the floor, they'd end up their anyway and alex didn't want to sleep on flowers knowing they'd be to tired to clean the petals up tonight. A slight vanilla scent was barely noticeable in the air.  


As Maggie looks around the room breathless, Alex, still standing slightly behind her, takes a step back and goes down on one knee.  


Turning back to look at Alex, Maggie gasps, “Al what are you? You weren’t asleep when I arrived where you?”  


Smiling up at their fiancée they reply, “No love I wasn’t, I was reading until i heard your keys but I need to ask you something.” Alex looks up at Maggie patiently, hoping the fact that they had removed their binder and changed into boxers and a tanktop, doesn’t ruin this moment.  


“Al, babe go ahead.” Maggie is all dimples looking down at Alex, a ghost of tears in her eyes.  


“Maggie, last month I asked you to marry me, and you smiled and we took that as a yes.”  


“It was a yes Al-” Maggie interrupts hoping Alex knows she’s been calling them her fiancé for the past month, hoping she hadn’t jumped the gun. Hoping that Alex didn’t regret that impulse proposal.  


“Maggie it’s rude to interrupt, but before you start doubting remember that I am currently on bent knee.”  


Smiling sweetly maggie replies, “You’re right Danvers, continue. Please.”  


Smug smile planted on their face Alex continues, “As I was saying, we took that as a yes, but I don’t think I was very through. I didn’t get down on one knee and ask for your hand and I didn’t even give you a ring so.” Alex pauses to grab the ring box they had placed on the floor behind them. Turning to look up at Maggie again, “So I guess, what I am asking is, Margaret Elaine Sawyer, will you make me the happiest person on the planet, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  


They both have tears running down their faces now as Maggie pulls Alex to standing, kissing them roughly she answers, “Yes Al, 1000 times yes.”  


“We are getting married!” Alex exclaims spinning Maggie around before returning the kiss. “I love you Maggie.” Alex walks Maggie towards the bed, kissing down her jawline and nibbling her neck.  


“I love you more.” Maggie replies sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging Alex into her lap. “Color Al”  


“Green, god I’ve been waiting for this, for you, for hours.” Alex replies grinding their hips on Maggie's lap.  


“God, my fiancé is so hot!” Maggie manages to moan out before Alex pushes her down on the bed.  


“I have the hottest fiancée on earth though Sawyer.” Alex delivers with a smirk as they begin to unbutton Maggies shirt slowly, too slowly, in Maggie's opinion, but she is patient. This is Alex’s proposal and she won’t begrudge them the chance to tease a little.  


Gasping loudly when Alex runs their fingers across her abs Maggie's eyes, usually a dark brown, appear nearly black with desire. Alex gets off Maggie, eliciting a whimper of disapproval of lack of contact. Though Maggie stops whimpering to stare as they remove their tank top. “Maggie slide back on the bed love.”  


“You planning to unzip my genes Danvers?” Maggie's asks eyebrow raising as she smiles cheekily at her pun.  


“Like dna helicase.” Alex replied not missing a beat. Before moving back to the bed and swiftly removing Maggie's pants.  


“Done with the teasing Danvers?” Maggie gets the quip off but her smirk is interrupted by lips pressed firmly and a hand moving over her suddenly to wet panties.  


“You feel like you enjoyed it, detective.” Alex smiles into their kiss before biting Maggie's bottom lip, firmly but not quite hard enough to draw blood.  


Maggie is practically writhing beneath Alex as they stroke ever so slowly across her covered clit. “Alex, I need,” Maggie begins before letting out a loud moan as Alex bites down hard at the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder blade.  


“Color Maggie?” Alex asks stopping all movement.  


“Green Al, fuck, please don't stop.”  


Alex smiles at this exclamation, and asks innocently, well as innocently as on can manage when their fingers are dancing across their fiancée’s waist, fingers sliding ever so slightly underneath the elastic band. “Can I feel you Maggie?”  


“Please,” Maggie nearly begs her hips lifting up off the bed, searching for some form of contact, some way to alleviate the ache Alex creates just from kissing, from biting, from touching her.  
Maggie moans loudly as Alex slides their fingers inside her panties and strokes her three times in quick succession.  


Alex groans into Maggie's clavicle placing nibbles along her chest, “Alex I need you inside me,” Maggie manages to whisper between moans. “One moment babe,” Alex replies before reaching behind Maggie and unclasping her bra with one hand, the other still teasing Maggie's clit.  


After she manages to shirk the offending bra off Alex launches it across the room and takes a nipple into their mouth, biting down lightly before sliding two fingers inside Maggie and holding completely still.  


Looking into Maggie's eyes Alex says, “Show me how much you want this, fuck yourself on my fingers Detective.”  


“Fuck Alex,” Maggie manages to breath out, hips moving up and slamming down onto the mattress at a brisk pace as Alex coaxes Maggie towards orgasm. “Cum for me Sawyer, show me just how much you want this.” Alex returns to their attention to Maggie's breast, massaging the left whiles kissing and licking the right, being sure not to move their fingers an inch. Maggie’s eyes close as she clenches her teeth and at that moment, their fiancee on the cusp of orgasm, Alex slides a third finger inside and bits down on Maggie's shoulder.  


“Alex!” Maggies screams her orgasm, the end of her fiance’s name being swallowed by the rough kiss they planted on her.  


Sliding their fingers out of Maggie slowly they sit back on their haunches and licks their fingers slowly. “You are so sweet Maggie.” Alex says smiling at the looks of lust, desire, and love flashing across Maggie's face.  


“Am I? I think you might be sweeter love, why don’t you lay down and we can find out.” Alex flips them smoothly looking up at their fiancee’s breathlessness.  


“You are so smooth Danvers,” Maggie leans down and begins licking down Alex’s body. Starting from their jawline they work their way slowly. Pausing at her partner's chest she asks, “Color?”  


“Green Mags, but uh, don’t touch my,” Alex loses their words not wanting to bring their “issues” with their body into the sexy mood they have cultivated.  


“Got it,” Maggie says an understanding look on her face as she avoids Alexs chest and makes her way across their abs. “Mags, faster” Alex groans at how long Maggie spends licking and nibbling their abs. “Fuck!” Alex exclaims as Maggie licks their covered mound. Hands placed on the waistband of their boxer briefs. “Please, Maggie, I need to feel you.”Maggie smiles at this before sliding Alex boxers down and going down on then.  


“More.” Alex groans and Maggie places two fingers at their entrance. “Color?”  


“Green! Just, I need to feel you Maggie.” sliding two fingers in and moving quickly Maggie nibbles lightly on their clit. “I’m going to cum!” Maggie smiles at how quickly Alex has come unraveled.  


“Cum for me babe,” she replies adding a third finger and picking up the pace. Alex shudders, back arching as Maggie moves up Alex’s body. Kissing them and continuing stroking through their orgasm as Alex comes down.  


“I think you might be sweeter babe,” Maggie smiles covering Alex’s face with kisses.  


As Maggie is shuffling, preparing to settle onto Alex they smirk before pulling her hips down to grind on them. “No sated yet Danvers?’ Maggie asks chuckling as she glances over at the clock that says 3am and continues grinding on Alex’s thigh.  


“I am good to go one more round if you are.”  


“I am so green Al,” Maggie manages to get out around the moan as Alex raises their hips to meet her grinding.  


They go slow this time, affirmations of love on their lips as they move towards a mutual orgasm. “I love yous are whispered as they fall off to sleep. And the next morning, well, they haven’t had a sick day in a while.


	7. Day 7: Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a homeless Latina kid runs smack into her soulmates sister on the street?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love this, like a lot! This ficlet is why I made an AO3 account. I didn't realize how much I love Soulmates AU's until this. That being said this chapter is being expanded into an entire work to itself. Once it is posted I will link to it here. You will get more world building as well as know more about the characters backstories. Also It's nearly twice the length of the other ficlets in this series, enjoy!

On their 13th birthday they started wearing long sleeves, stopped talking to their best friend, Vicky, about soulmates, started scouring the internet, and got very, very afraid. Alex Danvers, on their 13th birthday learned something they hadn’t ever considered. Their soulmate is either a boy named Margaret Sawyer, or a girl.

Meanwhile 14 year old Maggie Sawyer is staring at everything she owns laying on her front lawn. Her parents are shipping her to Midvale to live with her aunt, because Maggie couldn’t hide those curly letters that make up Alexandra Danvers, forever. Not when she was constantly wanting to trace the letters hidden under her hoodie sleeves.

But time moves on, Maggie starts school at Midvale High and everything is fine, well, until her aunt is sick. Until her aunt can’t care for her anymore so she runs. A small latina kid living on the street is nothing unusual she thinks. She’s tough, she can make it work.

And Alex? They have a new little sister, a 13 year old who asks Alex one night if it’s weird if the letters on her wrist spell a girls name. Alex who nods slowly, rolls up their sleeves, showing a frightened Kara their wrists. Kara who smiles and shows the calligraphy, beautiful letters spelling out Lena Luthor across her own wrist. 

“Your soulmate has better handwriting than mine Kara” Alex laughs out wondering when they will meet the people they are made for.

No one is more surprised than Maggie when one day as she runs from a group of boys who are mad she picked their pockets, and slams right into a solid mass.

“Hey watch it kid you nearly knocked over my sister!” Alex yells looking down on what they think is a 12 maybe 13 year old girl. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t take up the entire sidewalk!” Maggie retorts looking over her shoulder to see if she lost the boys.

“Hey are you okay?” Kara asks Maggie, quietly pointing towards a cut on her arm that is bleeding slightly onto her blue hoodie.

“What?” Maggie asks confused at the clear softness of this girl, the kind of girl Maggie would pickpocket at the mall. “Why are you being nice to me?” Maggie looks angrily between the two girls wondering if she has wandered into a trap of some kind.

“You’re bleeding,” Kara replies before looking towards Alex, “We should help her Alex, She’s clearly in trouble.” Kara has begun to pout.

“We don’t even know her!”

“She, is also standing right here! Not wanting your help at all I might add.” Maggie glares at the siblings.

“Please Alex!” Kara whimpers nearly in tears.

“Okay, okay, if she agrees.” Alex says shaking their head. “Would you come with us to patch you up? My little sister is kind of developing a hero complex.” Alex says curtly.

“I repeat, I don’t even know you!” Maggie exclaims confused at these two.

“Hi! I am Kara, Kara Kal, uh Danvers, Kara Danvers,” Kara trails off holding out her hand, a huge smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you,” Maggie finds herself replying before she even notices, the younger girl's transparency and warmth is surprisingly refreshing after nearly a year on the streets alone. 

“Wait did you say Danvers?” Maggie asks daring to hope, but cautious because Danvers could be a common last name.

“ Yup! And the grouch is my sibling Alex.” Alex nods their head at this, while Maggie acknowledges the lack of the word sister.

“I am Maggie, Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie answers peeking over at Alex and daring to hope that the look crossing their face was recognition.

“Okay now that we are acquainted let’s head home!” Kara grabs Maggie’s hand and runs towards home.

Following them Alex is freaking out, there's no way. Did Kara just find my soulmate? And did she not notice the implications? As if they hadn’t spent the last 6 months talking about Lena and Margaret, as if they hadn’t comforted Kara when another Luthor came to light as a known alien hater. As if they didn’t watch as Maggie’s handwriting got messier on Alex’s wrist while Lena’s got fancier somehow.

All too soon they arrive at the Danvers household and Kara points Maggie towards the couch. “You sit there, Alex can you grab your First Aid Kit?” Kara asks over her shoulder.  
Alex heads up to their room to grab their kit while Kara talks to Maggie, “Hey Maggie can I ask you something?” 

“Sure kid,” She replies a little overwhelmed at the size and cleanness of the Danvers house.

“Well two questions actually, one is your name short for Margaret and two are you homeless,?’ Kara asks all this at a rush nervous about when Alex will come back downstairs, but wanting to be sure that the suspicion she has, she knew a few homeless kids back on krypton who were as flighty as Maggie appears to be.

“Okay that was fast,” Maggie laughs, “But yes to both I guess.” Maggie shrugs hoping this girl isn’t going to judge her after she was starting to like her. “That was some pretty top quality deduction kid” Maggie says smiling at how Kara read her as homeless.

“I knew a few homeless kids back on Kry-, Back before I was adopted.” Kara says quietly. Maggie nods at this because she too could pick out homeless kids, even before she was one, it’s easy to see if you know how to look. But now Maggie thinks to ask Kara a question before Alex returns. “Hey Kara is Alex gay?” Maggie asks tentatively.

Kara smiles, they like girls if that’s what you mean, they don’t consider themselves gay so much as queer since they are so rarely in a feminine head space.” Kara pauses, “I should not have told you that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have but it’s okay Kara, can Maggie and I have a minute?” Alex asks walking over to the couch.

“Uh yeah, I am going to start my homework!” Kara exclaims heading towards the stairs.

“I think you mean you're going to google LL for the 5 th time this week.” Alex laughs out.

Kara shrugs, “Just ‘cus you found MS doesn’t mean the search ends Alex” Kara laughs running up the stairs.

Alex turns to stare at Maggie and sees the girl staring at her, “LL? MS? You use initials for your soulmates?” Maggie is surprised.

“Well we haven’t told our mom yet so,” Alex shrugs.

Maggie finds herself reaching towards Alex, “I get it you don’t have to explain,” Alex looks down at Maggie's outstretched hand, “you know, if we hold hands now everything changes right? We will either confirm or deny the thoughts in our heads, we will be connected, always able to sense the other at least a little. You ready for that Sawyer?” Alex asks head tilted slightly.

“Honestly Danvers, I am terrified, but,” Maggie rolls up her sleeve to show the name Alex Danvers. “I’ve been tracing the name Danvers for the past nearly two years and I have smiled as Alexandra became Alex before my eyes, and I have watched you be fearless in the face of a hardened street kid.” Alex can’t hold back their laugh at the idea of this girl she thought was 12 as a “hardened street kid.”

“I am trying to be sentimental and you laugh, wow, my soulmate is rude.” Maggie looks insulted.

“Nom, no you are definitely frightening,” Alex says grabbing Maggie's hand.  
Suddenly the world seems to slow down, images from their lives flashing across their eyes as they grasp each other's hands tighter.

“Alexandra! Kara are you home?” Eliza calls walking into her living room and being shocked to see her oldest child in the middle of a soul merging. She stops cold as Kara comes barreling down the stairs, “mom wait!” She calls just moments to late.

Maggie and Alex are staring into each other's eyes, understanding filling their eyes as they embrace. 

“Their name is Alex,” Maggie says quietly, angrily as they stand and move Alex behind them. “Their name is Alex, they are nonbinary, and I,” Maggie pauses to channel her inner fierceness, “I love them! We are soulmates, and I hope you can respect that.” Maggie glares up at Mrs. Danvers. Alex moves to stand next to Maggie, holding her hand and looking up to their mother timidly.

Eliza nods curtly, “I like this girl Alex, she won’t take your crap.” Eliza smiles at the couple in front of her. 

“You’re, r-really okay with this?” Alex asks moving closer to their mother as she pulls them into a hug. “Alexan- Alex, only closeted kids start wearing solely long sleeves mysteriously on their 13th birthdays.” Alex takes a half step back and stares up at their mom. “So that means?” Alex looks fearfully over to Kara.

“Yes I know that Kara has a feminine name on her wrist as well.” Eliza turns back to Kara and motions for her to join the hug. As she bounces over Maggie looks on feeling awkward.  
“Are you going to join this hug, uh” Eliza pauses for a name.

“Maggie, and uh sure,” Maggie walks over, not used to hugs after two years without them.  
After hugs and a pause where Eliza makes them all hot chocolate and snacks before dinner arrives. They aren’t having potstickers for once since Maggie, as a guest, wanted pizza.  
“So, who do you live with Maggie,” Eliza asks wiping her hands on a napkin.

Maggie, who has been shoveling food in her face, it’s been ages since she was truly full, pauses to swallow then answers, “No one. Ma’am” She looks down, before peeking at her fingers wrapped around Alex’s, worried the mother of her soul mate will try to keep them separated. Nodding knowingly Eliza asks, “Because of the name on your wrist?” 

Eyes starting to burn Maggie simply nods, and Alex pulls her into her chest. “Mom can we talk more tomorrow? Maggie can stay the night right?” Alex looks at their mom pleadingly.

“Well I am not sending the poor girl off to sleep outside, you’d probably go sleep out there as well, and besides, she’s my daughter now too.” Eliza says smiling at the couple. “But I have a few rules, first, Kara do you mind if Maggie sleeps in your room tonight?” Eliza asks looking over at her youngest child. Kara shakes her head looking at the love on her siblings face. “Okay, so Maggie will sleep in Kara’s room, Kara will sleep in Alex’s room and tomorrow we will evaluate our living arrangements, okay?”

“Okay!” all three teens reply in unison. Eliza shakes her head as they laugh. “Okay, I am headed in for the night, don’t stay up too late just because it’s friday, and Kara, when I check later you better be in Alex’s room, do not let them convince you otherwise.” She looks sternly as they all look back at her innocently. Eliza heads upstairs murmuring, “finding their soulmate at 14, my child is extraordinary.”

“Kara do you mind if Maggie and I have some time together for a couple hours, I know I said we could watch a movie tonight, and we can in about 2 hours, is that okay?” Alex asks timidly, not used to splitting their time. 

Kara nods knowingly, “It’s fine Alex, take your time, and remember this when we find Lena Luthor, because I am going to be occupied as well.”

Laughing at their sister's determined face they turn towards Maggie who has huge surprised eyes, “Maggie what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Your little sister just said Lena Luthor!” Maggie says loudly.  
“Shh Maggie, don’t yell, what’s the problem?” Alex looks at Maggie confused, sensing her fear through their bond.

“Well the Luthors are dangerous!” Maggie says unsure how they could be this dense.  
“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Alex asks. Looking to their sister with a frown.  
“Yeah Alex, she is confirming what I wanted to tell you tonight, Lena Luthor is almost definitely Lex Luthors baby sister, and, she’s starting at midvale high on monday.” Kara looks slightly sick.

“Little Danvers don’t look so sad, if Lena is your soulmate I am sure she is amazing because you are the kindest person on earth.” Maggie says, a determined set to her mouth. Alex smiles at their soulmate, very proud that the powers that be choose such a strong person as the other half of their soul.

“Okay Kara don’t panic, let’s wait till monday to deal with this okay, and hey you can stay with us if you are worried, I don’t want you upset alone.” Alex says peeking at Maggie to be sure she isn’t upset at this development, and seeing her nod slightly.

“No, no, I am just going to study, see you all in a couple hours, and we can talk more tonight before bed, kay.” Kara says heading up the stairs.

Maggie turns to Alex who is watching their sister walk away. “She’s stronger than she looks, she’ll be okay.” Maggie says nuzzling Alex.

“Yeah I know, but still, it’s my job to protect her. But enough, we have 2 hours of alone time, what do you want to do.” Alex asks looking into Maggie’s eyes. Scooting closer to Alex and wrapping her arms around them she replies, “Could you just hold me for a bit longer.” Maggie says quietly, sounding vulnerable for the first time.

Squeezing Maggie Alex replies, “That sounds amazing.” And Alex slides them back until they can lay flat and snuggle. Maggie smiles into Alex’s shoulder, feeling for the first time in a long time that they are home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter one of the expanded version of this fic is being worked on now. Some of Maggie's backstory from this is being retconned but the basis of the Sanvers meet-cute should remain.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Marks We Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495727) by [OwnYourStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/pseuds/OwnYourStage)




End file.
